pokemon: total recall
by kyllir
Summary: Ash and the gang are at the beach, where they meet a stranger. friend or foe? review!
1. Pokemon: Total Recall prologue

Pokemon: total recall By kyllir 

this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! Unlike some fanfics, this is NOT a love story, it does have a little self insertion though. 

Everyone loves the beach, in fact the beach is where today's adventure lies. And our heroes are sitting back, relaxing, and trying to soak up some rays. "I don't know guys" says Ash, "shouldn't I be training for the Pokemon league?" Brock and Misty looked at each other and laughed. "I don't know what makes me laugh More, the fact that you, Ash Ketchum, don't want to go to the beach, or that you want to actually work!" Said Misty. "Pika pika chu?" said pikachu. Ash smiled and said "ok pikachu! Were going to the beach!" "Pika!" replied pikachu enthusiastically. 

All of a sudden Ash calls out "it's not fair to have fun and just let my Pokemon stay cooped up in their pokeballs. Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Pidgeot! … Charizard!" Just as Ash was about to release Charizard, Misty grabbed his arm to stop him. "What do you think your doing?!?" she yelled. "I was letting Charizard out so it could have some fun" replied Ash hesitantly. "Think about what your doing for a second Ash!" said Misty. Ash thought first about back when it was Charmander and how it was so obedient and loyal, his thoughts then traveled to the event when Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. He thought about how it didn't listen to him then, and how it had let him down when he was fighting areodactle, and how it had cost him the pokemon league championship after it evolved into charizard. Misty let go of his arm and he put charizards pokeball back on his belt. "Thank you Misty, I almost made a horrible mistake." Said Ash. 

Pikachu yelled from across the beach "Pika Pika chu!!!" Ash turned and saw pikachu riding on squirtle's back. Ash yelled, "look! Pikachu is taming some gnarly waves!" Brock looked at him "does anyone say 'gnarly' any more?" Ash ignored him and ran as fast as he could to the water. "Cowabunga!" Misty turned to Brock and said, "he'll never learn" Brock nodded. Then he slowly turned his head as he saw a girl walk by. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.." Brock said in a funny voice, his face turned all red. 

Misty let her pokemon out as Ash and pikachu had begun to build a sandcastle at the waters edge, they were taking turns carrying buckets of sand to the site. Ash patted the growing mound of sand and said "this will be the best and biggest sandcastle ever, wont it pikachu?" "Pika pi!" replied pikachu. Ash began shaping the sides of the huge mound, while pikachu started digging a moat for the castle. Squirtle joined in and helped shape the towers and filled the moat with is water gun. Pidgeot was making trips to get sand from the waters edge with Bulbasaur. Before long, there was a large elaborate sandcastle standing proudly on the beach. Ash and pikachu high-fived each other , the castle was finished. Everyone who worked on it cheered. 

Then pikachu got up and ran towards Misty and Brock. Brock was still swooning over that girl he had seen earlier who was at the edge of the fountain letting her water pokemon, a Wartortle, swim around. Ash got up and said, "I might still be able to train for the pokemon league!" He ran towards the girl at the fountain. "Are you a pokemon trainer?" he asked her. "Why yes, I certainly am" she replied. Then Ash declared "I am Ash Ketchum from the town of pallet, I am destined to be a great pokemon master, I challenge you to a battle!" "Who am I to turn down a challenge? I accept" she replied. 

" We will use three pokemon each" she called. "Wait a minute," yelled Misty, "you haven't even told us your name yet" "I must have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Sandy from vermilion city" she said. "Okay, enough with the introductions!" called Brock, "on with the battle!" Ash looks at pikachu and says "go pikachu" while Sandy turns back to the fountain where her pokemon have been swimming, and she calls out her pokemon, "go! Pikawhoo!" "Pikawhoo?" asks Ash, and he holds out his pokedex expecting to see a rare pokemon, instead he sees a pikachu, while Dexter analyzes "Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, Some trainers like to give their pokemon nicknames, 'Pikawhoo' is apparently pikachu's nickname." Sandy looks around trying to size up her opponent, and she sees Togepi she grabs her pokedex "a Togepi!" she says in a shocked voice. "Togepi, the egg pokemon, little is known about how this pokemon lives." Sandy then snaps out of her amazement and calls "Pikawhoo! Agility!" while Ash yells "pikachu! Double team attack!" both pikachus look confused, as they are both using speed attacks. Ash takes the opportunity and yells "pikachu! Slam attack!" pikachu hurls itself through the air and smacks into Pikawhoo, who promptly faints. Sandy runs out and carries Pikawhoo back to the fountain. 

"Butterfree! Go! Use your confusion attack!" she yells and throws the pokeball. "I didn't know Butterfree had a psychic attack…" said Ash. Pikachu looked scared and confused, "good work Butterfree! Now tackle it!" yelled Sandy. The Butterfree zoomed past Ash and swooped down to tackle pikachu and ash yelled "pikachu! Watch out!" somehow, pikachu snapped out of its daze and ran out of the way at the last second. "Good job pikachu! Now give it a thunderbolt attack!" pikachu began to glow as the electricity flowed through its body, pikachu unleashed the powerful electric blast "pika…. CHU!!!!" Sandy ran and caught Butterfree as it fell. She then called out "it's risky but…. Go! Pokeball!" she hurled a pokeball through the air and none other than a charizard popped out. "A charizard! Pikachu, thunder attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu began to glow again as it unleashed the most powerful electric attack. Charizard tried to dodge the attack but failed and at the last second it created a heat shield and was unaffected by the electric shock. "Good job charizard! Now fire spin!" Sandy yelled. 

Ash quickly called pikachu back and sent Squirtle instead "Squirtle! Bubblebeam!" charizard countered with flamethrower and Squirtle fainted. Charizard blew fire out of its mouth triumphantly. Ash took out a pokeball and said, I know I shouldn't use you in this battle, but…Charizard! Go!" charizard was about to go to sleep until it saw its opponent and got all excited. "Charizard! Fire blast!" yelled Ash. Sandy's charizard got out of the way, but looked dazed. "Charizard! Skull bash now!" Ash yelled. The other charizard slumped over and fell down in pain as it was just head butted in the stomach. "Charizard! Return" Sandy returned charizard to its pokeball and ash called charizard back. No sooner did Ash grab the pokeball, charizard did a flamethrower attack and burned Ash. Sandy walked up to Ash and shook his hand, "good match" she said. 

Ash asked her "how did you get your charizard to be so obedient? Mine wont listen to a word I say" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a blue bottle. "I used this" she replied. "What is it?" Brock asked. "Its de-evolution spray, its for trainers who don't want their pokemon to evolve or cant handle their evolved forms" she explained. "How does it work?" asked Ash. "Just spray it on the pokemon and they'll go down an evolution. After that you can raise their level and your own and they'll respect you. You can get them to evolve again with this antidote" she handed Ash the antidote. "This is my gift to you since you defeated me." Ash looked at Sandy, then at pikachu, pikachu knew what he was thinking and gave its support by nodding "pika, pika." "Well then its settled." Said Ash, "it can't hurt charizard if it's reversible." 

Ash looked at the blue bottle and took out charizards pokeball. "Here goes…" he said nervously. "Charizard! I choose you!" charizard was in the middle of a nap and woke up with a snort as if to say: 'your not gonna try to make me battle again are you? You know that's a stupid idea.' Ash walked up to charizard and said, "don't worry, this wont hurt." He carefully sprayed the liquid from the blue bottle on charizard. Charizard jumped as it began to shrink, it looked at Ash like: 'what are you doing?!?' before long, Ash had a Charmander sitting in front of him, it looked dazed. "Char, charm? Mander?" said Charmander. Pikachu walked up to Charmander and talked to it "pika pika chu?" "Char, char mander charm" was charmander's response. Pikachu went over to Ash and tried to explain what Charmander had said. "Pika, pika, chu" pikachu said. Ash seemed to understand. He turned to Misty and Brock and said "when Charmander evolved, it wasn't ready, it was sucked into an abyss of foreign thoughts and didn't know what to feel. It took out its aggressions on me for some reason and wouldn't obey me. Charmander says it is prepared this time and it won't go wrong again." Misty and Brock looked at each other "I didn't know Ash knew such big words." Misty said, Brock shook his head. 

"well, here we go Charmander, ready to evolve?" Charmander nodded, affirmative. Ash sprayed the antidote on Charmander and it began to grow, it evolved into Charmeleon! "Are you still with us Charmeleon?" asked Ash. "Char, Charmeleon" replied Charmeleon, which meant yes. "Okay, ready to become charizard?" Charmeleon nodded. Ash sprayed some more of the antidote on Charmeleon, and it started growing again, wings sprouted out of its back and it doubled in size. "Okay charizard, are you still you?" asked Ash. "Char!" was its response as it went up and hugged Ash. "Hey! Cut it out, you're smothering me!" Yelled Ash. Misty laughed, Togepi woke up and cried, "togei togei pri!" "Now look what you did Ash! You've gone and woke up Togepi!" yelled Misty. 

Brock was busy talking to Sandy about pokemon, "what kind of food do you feed them?" he was asking her. She replied, "it's my own secret recipe, but I'll tell you that all the ingredients are naturally made and processed. I won't let them eat any less than the best." "That's cool, so, tell me where you heard about the de-evolution spray." Brock said. "My grandpa invented it, my family is planning to market it next year since we don't have enough to sell now, it takes 3 years to develop the formula. So it wouldn't surprise me if it was expensive when it hits the market." Replied Sandy. Brock nodded, there seemed to be something else on his mind. Something was distracting him, whatever he was thinking, he was interrupted by a familiar event. 

"Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" Team rocket was in their balloon yelling at them, "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Ash smacked his head with his hand and groaned, "aww, not them again!" "Yeah, that's right twerp! We're here to take your pikachu!" yelled Jessie. "Go! Charizard! Use your aerial attack!" charizard flew up in the air and smashed team rocket's balloon. "Good job charizard!" yelled Ash. Team rocket fell from the balloon to the ground, they let out their pokemon, "Go! Arbok!" "Go! Weezing!" pikachu and Pikawhoo walked up to face their opponents. Ash and Sandy yelled at the same time, "Thunder bolt attack!" both pikachus glowed as they shocked Arbok and Weezing, who fell to the ground, paralyzed. The pikachus gave one final shock and Team rocket flew up In the air, "looks like team rocket is blasting off again!…." 

pikachu and Pikawhoo looked exhausted, so Ash and Sandy decided to bring them to the pokemon center. "Hey, nurse Joy!" Ash greeted the nurse. "Hello Ash" the nurse replied pleasantly. "Oh, you have some mail here" Nurse Joy handed Ash a small bundle of letters and a package. Ash thanked Nurse Joy and opened the first letter. It was a letter from a professor Hamilton, from Crimson Island. The letter read 'dear trainer, as you know, you have placed in the top sixteen in the pokemon league competition. We have heard of your achievements, and we are inviting you to a celebration to commemorate your victories at the pokemon league. You may or may `not wish to attend, that is beyond our control, present this invitation at the door of the Crimson Island coliseum should you wish to attend, you may bring a maximum of 2 people to accompany you. We await your arrival. Thank you, signed Professor Hamilton and company.' "Well" says Ash, "you guys wanna go?" "Its up to you" replied Misty. "Pika, pikapika chu!" said pikachu "oops, better read my other mail first" says Ash. He opens his second letter, it's from Richie. It reads: 'dear Ash, how are you coming along on your pokemon journey? Mine's going great, my Tentacool just evolved into Tentacruel, isn't that cool? Remember our promise, we will become pokemon masters, no matter what! I'll come and visit you sometime, ok? Signed Richie.' Ash was happy to get a letter from his friend "that was nice of him to send me a letter" said Ash. He quickly wrote a reply letter describing their adventures and Crimson Island. Now it was time to open the package. Ash opened it and gasped. 

It had been from his mother, Misty peeked at what was in the box and laughed, "all that fuss over some new underwear!" she was cracking up and banging her fists against the table. After everyone stopped laughing, Nurse Joy called Sandy to the counter, "you have a letter too." Sandy opened it and found it was also from Crimson Island, she hadn't been invited to the celebration, but she had been informed of a pokemon convention taking place there, she would be meeting a friend there. "I guess we'll be traveling together." said Sandy to Ash. "Yeah, I suppose so" said Ash. Our heroes have found a new friend, but who knows what the future has in store for them, what will happen on Crimson Island? Who is the mysterious professor Hamilton? All these questions will be answered in the next episode. 

To be continued… 

well, what did ya think? Tell me and I will post a sequel 


	2. Pokemon:Total Recall part 1

It is another beautiful day as our heroes and their new friend depart from the beach, headed for a mysterious place called crimson island. Rather than spend money to take a ferry to the island, Ash and his friends are riding their pokemon to the island. Ash and Misty are riding on charizard, while Brock and their new friend, Sandy ride Pidgeot. Brock and Sandy are deep in conversation, and Misty seems uncomfortable, apparently she is afraid of heights, she hangs on tightly to Ash's back. Crimson Island has just come into view and our heroes' spirits are high as they land. It is late, Sandy rushes off to meet her friend, and Ash leads the group to a hotel, there is only one room left. "Good night" says Ash to all. "Pika…Chu…" says pikachu. "Sweet dreams" replies Misty. During the night, Brock fell off the bed, and pikachu seized the opportunity to get the bed all to himself, and fell asleep. 

In the morning, Ash is the last to wake up, he awakens at noon. He looks up and Misty is staring at the wall, sort of zoned out and dazed. Brock walks up to Misty and claps his hands in front of Misty's face. Misty comes out of her trance and finds everyone laughing at her. She blushes and looks away from everyone. "Aren't we supposed to go to that one place we were invited to?" she asks, breaking the silence. "Oh yeah" says Ash, "lets go" he says as he puts on his hat. "Well then, shall we?" asks Misty, she grabs Brock's arm and drags him to the door. "Okie dokie" says Ash. Our heroes then leave the hotel and go to the address the invitation had given, the coliseum. The doorman bows as they present their invitations, "Wow" says Ash, "This has got to be the fanciest place I've ever been to." "Yeah" chorus's everyone else. 

The doors were highly glossed wood, and the walls were elaborately carved marble, they were statues of pokemon that even Dexter couldn't analyze, there was one that sort of looked like Togepi, but larger and with wings. Some, Ash could recognize, like Arcanine and one that looked vaguely familiar (it was Mewtwo) he knew he had seen it somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it, his mind couldn't focus on the memory, there were two other statues that looked familiar too, one was a small cat-like creature (mew) and the other was a bird. "Hey guys!" Ash called, "this is the rare pokemon I saw when I first left on my pokemon journey!" everyone gathered in front of the statue to look at it. Ash and his friends walk on to see that the long corridor ends in large stone gates, Misty whistles the pokemon theme, and it echoes on the walls. The gates swing open, as if triggered by something. Ash and his friends walk through the gates, and see a huge battlefield. 

On the wall, there is a plaque, it reads; 'Crimson Island coliseum, formerly the New Island research facility' "This place looks familiar…" says Ash. "What do you mean Ash?" says Misty, "this is the first time you've been here." Ash shakes his head, trying to focus his thoughts, "I could've swore I've been here before…" he is cut short as his gaze is drawn upwards, to a tall tower, with a windmill on it. "Wow, have you ever seen anything like it?" Asks Ash. Pikachu jumps on Ash's head to get a better look, "togei, togei, prii!" says Togepi. No one answers Ash's question, they are all in awe at the size of the coliseum. A mellow, amused voice interrupts their awe. "Welcome, welcome! I am professor Hamilton." Ash turns to see a man dressed all in black, his pale complexion seems to 'flicker'. Our heroes are a little stunned, this man looks familiar, like they all knew him, yet he is a complete stranger…"hello professor, I'm Ash, and these are my friends; Misty and Brock." The professor bows politely, though he seems a little disappointed that Ash brought his friends. "How do you do?" asks Misty. "I am fine, and you?" replies the professor. Misty says, "I'm just peachy keen." Ash cannot help his curiosity, so he asks, "um… professor, can you tell us why we're here? I mean, why did you invite us, and what are we going to do?" "Well…" says Professor Hamilton, "I've invited you because you are all fine examples of trainers, and we are going to celebrate that." It looks like our heroes are going to party hardy 'til the brink of dawn. 

Just then, out of no where, a blaster ball falls out of the sky. Uh oh, looks like our heroes are in for some company. The blaster ball explodes in a huge fireball, luckily, it doesn't hurt anyone, but it leaves a bunch of smoke! Ash and the gang are coughing and gagging on the smoke, "pi,ka,ka,ka,cha" coughs pikachu. "Prepare for trouble!" a shout penetrates the smoke, "And make it double!" a voice yells in reply. "oh no! its team rocket!"(obvious) Ash throws a pokeball, "Pidgeot! Whirlwind the smoke away!" Pidgeot flies up in the air and starts flapping its wings, "pidgaw, pidgaw!" it screeches. The smoke is blown away, and team rocket continues their motto, "To protect the world from devastation!" yells Jessie "To unite all peoples within our nation!" James shouts. "ah, the notorious team rocket," says Professor Hamilton coldly, "I've heard of you." Team rocket ignored him and continued, "to denounce the evils of truth and love!" screeches Jessie, "to extend our reach to the stars above!" crooned James, "Jessie!" "James!" "team rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" they chorused. 

"okay, okay, now we've all heard your motto, now we can all get on with our lives." Said Ash, his voice was full of boredom. "ha ha, you won't get off that easy, twerp," Said Jessie "we're here to take your pikachu, go Arbok!" Ash calls out Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur! I choose you! tackle attack!" yells Ash. Bulbasaur runs up to Arbok and Weezing and tackles Weezing as James yells, "Weezing, its grime time!" Weezing is still spinning from Bulbasaur's attack, smacks into Arbok as it uses it sludge attack. "good job Bulbasaur!" yells Ash "now use solar beam!" the bulb on Bulbasaur's back glows as it gathers sunlight to use in its solar beam. Bulbasaur releases the solar energy, aimed at team rocket, the beam explodes in a super-bright light, and team rocket is thrown up into air. "looks like team rocket is blasting off again…." "good bye! Hope I don't see ya soon!" Ash yells after them. 

"young man, you demonstrated great courage while ridding us of those thieves, how about we go and celebrate?" Ash nodded vigorously, "yeah!" The Professor motions for them to follow him, so they do. "I thought we might do a little activity first," Professor Hamilton said mysteriously. "ok, this wont take long will it?" The Professor doesn't answer, he leads them to a table, where he motions for them to sit down. "ok, I'm going to pass these pictures around and ask a few questions, ok?" says Professor Hamilton. Ash and his friends nod, Ash is wondering when he'll get to eat. The first picture to go around is a test, it is easily identified as a Sandshrew. "See, this isn't that hard is it?" the next picture is harder to identify, but eventually Brock says, "that looks like a Dragonite." The Professor nods. The next picture is an Articuno, which no one can identify. After that is a Zapdos, the next picture is passed around and Ash calls out, "it's a Moltres!" he remembered that one because he saw one at the opening ceremonies of the pokemon league. The next picture is another bird, Ash says "that looks like the bird I saw, it flew over the rainbow." 

Professor Hamilton hadn't been expecting this, "you really saw this pokemon?" he says "yeah, that's the one I saw." The Professor nodded, he was contemplating telling them what it was, "that pokemon's name is Houou, it is often regarded with respect in the pokemon world, it symbolizes the virtues of love and peace." Ash nodded, "well, we'd better get on with this" said the Professor, as he passed out another picture, it was mew. Ash gasped, "I think I've seen this one before, but I can't remember where, or when… I just get this weird feeling of déjà vu when I see it…" Professor Hamilton was awestruck, how could Ash have seen this pokemon, all he had was a picture of a carving. The next picture was passed around, it was the last one. It was a simulated picture of what the pokemon duplicated from mew's DNA looked like (Mewtwo). Once again, Ash stared at it for a minute and called out, "I think I saw this one too, but it looked a little different…" Ash was struggling to access the memory, but all he got was little flashes of what the pokemon looked like. Misty was almost sure Ash was bluffing, but he wouldn't lie about something like this, would he? Apparently Brock thought he was bluffing, 

"This pokemon is Mewtwo, it was recreated from the DNA of Mew, the pokemon in the carving." Said the Professor. Mewtwo! That's what it was, Ash could almost remember now, he saw the pokemon Mew, fighting with Mewtwo. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead, he started feeling ill as the memories returned. Misty saw Ash, and how he looked ill, she said, "wow, Ash, you don't look so good, maybe we should finish this up tomorrow." Ash was shaking, he remembered most of what happened now, he recalled swimming to a place called New Island, where he met some pokemon trainers, and a super pokemon, named Mewtwo. The memories were too much for him, he was shaking uncontrollably and he fainted, he opened his eyes once before he woke up, he saw Misty and Brock helping him to the hotel. 

When he woke up, Misty was watching over him. His friends had taken three hour shifts on watching him, now it was Misty's shift, or it was, but she decided to let everyone else sleep, she had a touch of insomnia. He groaned as he sat up, "Wow, it feels like I was hit by a bus." Misty jumped, "your finally awake! Are you ok?" Ash was still dizzy, so after he tried to sit up, he was forced back down. "I'm ok, just a little dizzy." Upon hearing its trainers voice, Pikachu wakes up and runs up to Ash, "Pika, Pikapi, Pikachu!" pikachu says as it hugs Ash. Ash gets another flash of déjà vu, pikachu running up to him and hugging him after something bad happened to him. All the pieces were coming together now, yet he still couldn't remember all of what happened. Misty hovered over him, a worried look on her face, she was afraid he might faint again. "Ash, are you sure your ok?" she asked, a slight tremble in her voice. "I just keep on seeing these things in my mind, like I'm reliving a bad dream." Pikachu looked worried too, "pikapi, pikachu" it said as it patted Ash on the shoulder. 

Brock finally woke up, he glanced at the clock, 11:48, he gave Misty a look. "why didn't you wake me up? You've been watching Ash for almost 7 hours." Ash looked at Misty, trying to find an explanation. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought there was no point in having both of us awake." Was her explanation "ok, well since your awake now Ash, can you tell us what happened? I mean, one minute your fine, and talking your face off, like normal, then the next, you faint. What happened?" there was concern in Brock's voice. "Ash says he's been seeing things in his mind, like he's reliving a bad dream, in those words." Brock nodded, "I've heard of something like that, its something like total recall, where a person remembers something that they've blocked out of their memories or like their recovering from amnesia. I wonder what Ash is remembering." Ash tried to sit up again, he was dizzy, but he succeeded. "I keep on seeing the pokemon that was in that picture the Professor showed us, Mewtwo, it was fighting with another pokemon, and, and, I remember a huge ball of energy being hurled at me…" Ash had started shaking again "I know it sounds crazy, but I think they killed me…" 

To be continued… 


	3. Pokemon: Total Recall part 2

Last time, Ash was struck down by some odd memories, things he never knew happened. Brock called it a 'Total recall'. Ash had been recalling a time when he and his friends were at a place called New Island fighting with the super pokemon, Mewtwo. 

Misty and Brock looked at Ash like he was crazy, he had just woken up after passing out strangely the night before. Now he was telling them, he remembered being attacked by a super pokemon and dying. "I'm not making it up, so don't look at me that way. It really did happen, we were at New Island, to meet the greatest pokemon trainer ever, and he ended up being Mewtwo. Then Mew showed up, and they had a pokemon showdown. Mewtwo captured all our pokemon, and cloned them. I had to get my pokemon back, but when we got back to the stadium, Mewtwo made the clones fight the originals." Ash drew in a huge breath of air and continued. "Mew and Mewtwo were having a huge fight, throwing balls of psychic energy at each other, there was a huge explosion. The fight had to stop, so I ran up to separate them." he was shaking harder now, "they hurled yet another blast just as I reached them, and I was hit. I don't remember what happened after then, just that I woke up and all the pokemon were crying, and I was soaked in their tears." 

Misty and Brock were shocked by Ash's story, he couldn't have made all that up, but if he could remember all that, why couldn't they? It was time to find out what this was all about. When Ash felt better later in the day, they all went to see the Professor to ask him some questions. When they found him, he was at the coliseum, he saw Ash and said, "oh, are you feeling any better today? You had me worried yesterday." Ash nodded, "yeah, I feel better." Misty walked up to the Professor and asked him, "what was the point of that 'activity' yesterday? What did you really want to know?" Professor Hamilton turned away, his pale complexion began to flicker again, he didn't know whether or not to explain himself. "You knew this would happen didn't you?" asked Misty, she could tell by the look on his face it was true. "Why did you bring us here if you knew this would happen?" said Ash angrily. "Yes, I knew that would happen, I knew you would be the one to remember, I wanted to find out what happened." There was a hint of shame in his voice, he began to flicker again. Professor Hamilton began to lose his human form, he became larger and a tail sprouted out of his illusion. Professor Hamilton was really a pokemon! 

Ash held out his pokedex, it analyzed, "Mewthree, the blended pokemon. It was created when the DNA of Mewtwo was combined with other pokemon. It has the power to use telekinesis." Ash was stunned, "Mewthree? There are more clones?" Mewthree tried to explain himself, "I was created when Mewtwo accidentally pricked his finger on the DNA collecting needle, he didn't know that it would all be combined. After the cloning machine malfunctioned, all the extra DNA collected on the needle was blended to create me, Mewthree." Mewthree looked sad, "when I left the machine, I was all alone, Mewtwo is my only brethren, I have to find him, but I didn't know anything about him, so I used my psychic powers to unblock what he had blocked." Ash looked at Mewthree, "so you were just trying to find your brother?" he said. "Yes, I am sorry if in doing so, I have hurt you. Do you think you can help me?" 

Ash thought for a minute, Mewthree needed his help, but he had just caused so much pain for Ash and his friends. It wouldn't be right to just let Mewthree suffer, "Ok, I'll help you" said Ash. He began telling all that he knew about what happened. Starting at the beginning, "I was training my pokemon, when a pokemon, I think it was a Dragonite, delivered an invitation to me. It was supposed to be from the greatest pokemon trainer in the world, then me, Misty and Brock, went to the docks to catch a ferry to New Island, the place described in the invitation. We were all disappointed to find that all ferries were canceled, so we swam there. A servant girl greeted us… I think it was Nurse Joy, and we were brought to a room and told to release our pokemon. We were introduced to Mewtwo, and he battled with us. After we were all defeated by his super pokemon, he claimed his prize, our pokemon… he, he took Pikachu… but I got him back. All… pokemon… cloned… the machine broke, all the pokemon were freed. There was a huge fight between the clones and the originals, Mew and Mewtwo were having a battle too." 

Ash took a long breath, Misty, Brock, and Mewthree were speechless, then Misty began to remember something, she saw Ash running between two pokemon, and his lifeless body as he lay still on the ground. She let a single tear escape her eyes, she remembered all the emotions and thoughts that ran through her mind when she thought Ash was dead. Ash interrupted her thoughts and continued, "Mewtwo was taunting Mew, because he thought he had superior power. They battled, and I tried to stop them, I blacked out…" Ash began to remember something else, he saw himself from above, and pikachu shocking him. Did he have an out of body experience? It appeared so. "…No, I saw something else… I was high in the air, I saw me, and pikachu was shocking me, all the pokemon were crying, Misty was too, and Brock… I didn't see him… then I woke up, pikachu was at my side. Then the clones went away." He wheezed, "Mewtwo said something about a spiritual journey, to find what we already knew. He left with Mew, and erased our memories." 

Mewthree thanked Ash, and asked where he though Mewtwo was. "Probably in the mountains…" Ash said. Misty was silent, for some reason she didn't want the strange pokemon to know she remembered some of what happened. Brock nodded, thinking about something. Just then, Ash looked up, "it doesn't look like you'll have to do much looking." He said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up, Mewtwo hovered above them, then he said in a reverberating voice, - you have been searching for me? - He looked at Mewthree. -Who are you? - 

"I am Mewthree…" -good god! Does it ever end?!? Now then, the reason you have unblocked the human's memory would be…- he said. "He knew what I needed to know…" Mewtwo cut him off, -it was blocked for a reason! I didn't want them to remember me in a bad way. - "But I'm your brother…" said Mewthree, "I am lonely… I wondered if there were others like me, but all I found was records of experimentation…" Mewtwo winced, he didn't want to remember that. His face softened, -I suppose I have been a little harsh, come here, brother. - Mewtwo reached out and gave Mewthree a nuggie, - that's what you get for undoing my work, youngun! Now lets get some ice cream, oh, by the way, I don't go by Mewtwo anymore, call me myto, ok? - "Then call me... Bob." Said Mewthree. Out of nowhere, Mew showed up, "Mew, meeeww, mew." It scolded myto. It looked at 'bob,' "mew?" [Who the heck are you?????] "Uh... Hi, I'm Bob, or Mewthree, as it were." Mew looked surprised, "mew? Mew mew???" [ANOTHER one??? Dang! What kind of country is this?!?] 

'Bob' had taken about all the rejection it could. "I can't help it! It ain't my fault. You guys are treating me like some kind of vermin, 'another one' what did you mean by that?" it was official, Bob had snapped. Mew and Myto began to drag the babbling pokemon home to the mountains, -You humans won't remember this encounter either- said myto as it cleared Ash's memories of both the current events, and new island. Brock and Misty had their minds wiper of the current events too. Myto left with Mew and Bob. Five minutes later, our heroes regain consciousness, a note was left on the ground. It read, 'sorry, we couldn't make it here, there is asbestos leakage in this coliseum, if you faint, now you know why. We regret that we wont be able to meet you, sorry. We have enclosed $20 for a consolation, it should get you a hotel. Signed, Professor Bob Hamilton and Myto.' "well that's weird" says Ash. 

Misty was thinking about something, even though her recent memories were erased, since she hadn't told 'Bob' what she remembered, she still remembered more than she should. She watched the scene play over and over and her mind, a lifeless body on the ground, Ash's. and each time she remembered, a huge surge of emotions went through her. Sadness and remorse, her best friend in the world, dead. She was glad that didn't really happen and was probably a dream… a very disturbing one. "Wow, I got a killer headache…" says Ash. 

I wonder why. The end Or is it? 

mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 


End file.
